


The Making Of Party Poison

by monojoy



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Addiction, Death, Hurt and comfort, MCR, Mikey Way - Freeform, Non-Binary Party Poison, Non-binary character, Ray Toro - Freeform, Suicide mention, Trans Male Character, also, frank iero - Freeform, ftm cherri cola, gerard way - Freeform, idk - Freeform, its not detailed tho, its not really happy, kinda bittersweet, my chemical romance - Freeform, or graphic, self harm mention, takes place after traffic report
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monojoy/pseuds/monojoy
Summary: The death of The Kobra Kid might have just been the best thing that could have happened to Party Poison.





	The Making Of Party Poison

Everything changed the moment Dr. D's voice said those dreaded words over the radio, Poison Remembers it vividly.   
They had just had an argument with Ghoul- nothing major- but it did leave an uncomfortable and strange vibe throughout the diner, especially since they were the only two home.   
Poison was wiping down a counter while Ghoul fiddled with the radio, the scratchy noises and static making the red head tick. Just as they were about to tell the younger joy to 'cut it out' the radio blared to life.  
'bad news from the zones, tumbleweeds... it looks like jet star and the kobra kid had a-'   
and the rest was just a blur.   
Party poison could not remember much from that point on. Their memory just had flashes of alcohol, yelling, and one very very vivid memory of Fun Ghoul with his fingers down their throat and applying pressure to the areas bleeding.   
Then a lot more yelling. 

Fun Ghoul remembered it much more clearly than his red haired companion, but he supposed that the alcohol and drugs had fucked with Party more than he'd like to admit. Fun Ghoul didnt see the need in confiding in the bottom of a bottle, he had his own methods to cope, that he considered himself grateful that nobody had ever discovered.   
But he remembered it all, From Poisons initial numbness, to guilt, to show pony giving him the 'sometimes shit happens' conversation, to Cherri Cola opening up to him ever so slightly for the first time, to poisons suicide attempt.   
The scariest, however, was during a visit to Battery City. it was a pretty standard trip; go in, spray paint, set fire, leave.   
But of course, the two found themself in a fire fight. Party Poison seemed much more agressive this time arround, going straight for the kill every time, but it was seeming to be not enough.   
'Save yourself, i'll try to hold them back' is what Party yelled at Ghoul, too busy shooting to look at him.   
The younger joy was angry at first, but that soon changed to determination   
"No! I'm not leaving you!"   
"Ghoul, just fuckin' GO!"  
"Why!"

"Because you'll be fucking next if you dont."  
The red heads voice sounded almost sinister and dark, and an animalistic rage seemed to flicker through them for a moment as they glared at the other joy. 

And that was all it took for Fun Ghoul to run. 

 

When Kobra Kid and Jet Star returned, adjusting was probably more difficult than any fight they had experienced.   
Jet was a zone pup, born and raised out in the desert, and so when news of him being back spread, many people came to see him, hug him, cry over him. Jet star was just lovable, with his soothing voice and kind manor, he was just all around lovable. And he appriciated the attention, but just wanted to get back to his supply runs and jam sessions with Ghoul (which the younger of the two missed greatly) 

Kobra kid struggled with adjusting more, but everything eventually fell back into place, except for with one person, Party.   
Kobra wasnt exactly sure what it was that bothered him so much about the older joy now, maybe it was that they were much more serious about zone running, or maybe it was how they seemed to always be wrapped in bandages with blood, or maybe it was how dead their once wide and bright eyes looked, or the excessive smoking (Kobra knew if HE thought it wsd excessive, then it had to be awful)   
He wasnt sure what part it was, but he knew it was something. 

"Party?" 

the red head looked up from their radio, cigarette hanging out the corner of their mouth. it was dark, and they were sat on the roof of the diner, jacket slung loosely over their shoulders with a familiar black and yellow shirt on with long sleeves. Kobra also noted the messy hair and dark patches on their neck that even he could make out with his poor eyesight. 

"sup' kiddo?"  
they murmured, turning back to the radio   
"what are you doing?"   
"tryin' to fix Jet's 'dio, s'ts busted."  
they explained, eyes narrowed as they messer with the device.   
Kobra Kid just nodded, and paused before making his way over to sit by his brother.   
He didnt say anything at first, he just looked at them, and took in their overall appearance. Party Poison just looked tired, and their hands shook sligtly as they worked, presumably from the cold. 

"you know it wasnt your fault, right..?"   
Kobra finally decided upon, looking out at the desert as he spoke, hands going to fiddle with the bracelet around his wrisr.   
Party poison scrunched their face up anf looked at kobra before putting the radio down and facing the sky too   
"we 'aint having this conversation, Kid"   
"i know, i know... it just wasnt your fault... we're back, stop beating yourself up over it..."   
The Kid still looked at blank as ever, While the shorter of the two had a semi- confused expression, lips pulled into a tight line   
"who says i'm beatin myself up..?"  
"i'm not an idiot, Party Poison..."   
"never said you were..."   
Party finished off their cigarette, pulling a hand through their red hair as they pulled another out, offering one to the younger, who accepted.   
"but im fine-" poison continued, lighting their cigarette before passing it to the younger joy "you're back, so is Jet, m'content"

Kobra lit his own and looked at them   
"You're not you... Youre more violent, more agressive...it's worrying"   
"You're worrying about the wrong peopld, Brother-"  
"Im serious, Party." Kobra kid sighed, before continuing, "You dont talk to anybody, you just work on things all the time, you just kill anybody in your path, thats not what Dr. D-"   
"Yeah? well I'M not what Dr. D wanted, the old man thinks he can make a martyr outta' me... he can piss right off"   
Party poison shifted, then sighed softly   
"s'ts... all fine, if its going towards the cause, then so be it"   
they looked out at the sky, puffing smoke out into the nothingness  
"No stars tonight..." Kobra commented, which made Poison snigger  
"no, there is, youre just blind as shit" They laughed softly, Kobra joining in.   
That brought him comfort, and he rested his head on his older siblings shoulder, then felt an arm almost instantly wrap around him protectively.  
And then the blonde realised something...   
The Kobra Kid may have destroyed Gerard Way,   
But he also created Party Poison, the agressive, snappy, and rebelious tyrant who would go on to shape a generation... 

and The Kobra Kid was never sure if that was a good thing or not,

**Author's Note:**

> so heres a random little one shot i wrote because i like killjoy stuff aha, happy summer!


End file.
